


Quarantine

by maybemarky



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemarky/pseuds/maybemarky
Summary: Tobin and Christen are quarantined at home together.  To fight their boredom, they decide to join in with the rest of America and binge watch Tiger King on Netflix.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird, weird time, y'all. Hope everybody is staying safe and healthy and emotionally okay. I'm not sure if binge-watching Tiger King will help you achieve any of those things, but I do know that this little story will make no sense if you haven't done so yet. 10/10 would recommend. Be well, everyone.

“Hey babe?” Tobin calls, loud enough Christen can hear her from where she’s working in their guest bedroom/makeshift office. “I’m bored. Come hang out with me!” She leans back on the couch and resumes scrolling through Netflix until her fiance appears in the doorway.

“I’m trying to get some work done, Tobs.

“Yeah, but it’s Sunday. We’re not supposed to have to work on Sundays.”

“Oh, is that how it works?” Christen asks, voice teasing.

“Yeah,” Tobin shrugs. “I mean, there’s a worldwide pandemic. We’ve been quarantined for weeks. It doesn’t even matter really. Every day’s a Sunday as far as I can tell.”

“There’s still stuff that needs to get done.”

Tobin huffs. “Come watch this show with me. Pinoe says it’s really good.”

“ _Tiger King: Murder, Mayhem, and Madness_?” Christen reads off the screen. Her voice is skeptical, but she still goes over and plops down on the couch next to Tobin. “I don’t know. That doesn’t sound like something I’d be into.”

“Babe. It’s like, a cultural phenomenon right now. _Everybody’s_ watching it.”

“And since when have you cared about what _everybody_ is doing?”

Tobin huffs again. “C’mon, Chris, please? Y’know, years from now when our future kids are learning about coronavirus in school and they ask what we did during the quarantine, don’t you want to be able to tell them we watched _Tiger King_?”

Christen barks out a laugh. “Honestly, that thought has never crossed my mind.”

“Well, I do!”

Christen raises an eyebrow. “Alright, how ‘bout this? It is Sunday, so I’ll put my work away and hang out with you. But what if we head to the bedroom and pretend we can make those future kids instead?”

Tobin chews her bottom lip, thinking it over. “And then when they ask what we did during quarantine we’ll just tell them we banged a lot? I don’t know, Chris. Little Tobin Jr. might be scarred for life to hear that about his or her mommies.”

Christen rolls her eyes, reaching her hand across her body to smack Tobin in the stomach.

“Alright, alright,” Tobin wiggles away, grabbing Christen’s hand and bringing it up to rest against her chest as the younger woman settles into her side. “I added a couple bottles of that white wine you really like to our last grocery order, so what if I pour you a glass and you humor me with one episode? And then if you really don’t like it we can do something else.”

“I don’t know, Tobs.”

“And I’ll rub your feet?”

“Hmm, maybe.”

“Please, baby? For me?”

Christen sighs, stretching up to press a kiss to the tip of Tobin’s nose. “Alright. For you.”

\---

“Wait, what?” Christen asks. “Is this for real?”

Tobin shrugs. “I know as much as you do, babe.”

“Pinoe recommended we watch this?”

“I believe she actually threatened to never speak to me again if I didn’t.”

Christen shakes her head. “Wanna start the next one?”

“Up to you, babe. You gave me your one episode, we can do something else now if you want.”

“Nah, it’s alright. Let’s watch a little more.”

Tobin grins, clicking the remote to begin the next episode. “More wine?”

“Mmm, yeah,” Christen agrees. “Maybe bring the bottle?”

Tobin stands, then leans back down to press a kiss to Christen’s forehead. “Anything for you, my love.”\

\---

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” Christen screeches, covering her eyes but then peering through her fingers a second later. “Her arm is gone. Like, completely gone. That tiger just took her arm!”

Tobin nods, wide eyed. “I mean, you had to figure it was only a matter of time.”

“Why - ? I mean, how - ? People actually - ,” Christen shakes her head, taking another sip from her wine glass. “I’m legitimately at a loss for words right now.” 

“You and all of America, babe.”

\---

“Carole totally did it, right? She killed Don Lewis!”

“Definitely.”

“And she fed him to a tiger!”

“No question.”

“Wanna watch another one?”

“Duh, babe.”

\---

“Chris, honey, why are you crying?” Tobin sets her beer bottle onto the coffee table and wraps both arms around her fiance. “What’s wrong?”

“I just - they took that baby from his mom!” Christen sniffles. “That poor tiger can’t even be five minutes old yet and they just took him!”

“I know babe,” Tobin soothes. “That sucks. I think maybe you’re a little drunk though, huh? Feeling a little extra emotional?”

“Nuh uh,” Christen shakes her head. “I’ve had like two glasses.”

“Three.”

“Whatever. Still not that much.”

“You rarely drink, babe. I don’t think your tolerance is quite where you think it is.”

“I don’t think this show would make any sense if I was completely sober.”

“And it makes sense now?”

“Maybe I need another glass.”

Tobin grins. “This is the most relaxed I’ve seen you in weeks. I kind of love it.”

“We’re in quarantine, Tobs,” Christen shrugs. “We’ve spent multiple hours laying on the couch watching this man in a mullet and a sequined shirt care for multiple hundreds of tigers and I think I’m enjoying it? There are literally no rules any more.”

“Happy quarantine, my love,” Tobin smiles, reaching for the bottle to top off Christen’s glass.

\---

“What the _actual_ fuck?”

“Whoa, there, babe,” Tobin raises her eyebrows, grinning. 

“No, I mean,” Christen pauses, laughing. “Is this for real? He actually wrote a song about Carole Baskin killing her husband, and then he made a music video with imagery of her feeding him to the tigers? Who even thinks of this?”

Tobin joins in her laughter.

“And it’s called- , it’s called- ,” Christen can barely get the words out through her laughter, and her body doubles over on the couch. “It’s called ‘Here Kitty Kitty’! I can’t, Tobin!”

“I seriously don’t know the last time I heard you laugh this much,” Tobin grins even wider. “I gotta send Pinoe a fruit basket or a bottle of wine or something.”

“Expired meat from the Walmart truck?” Christen asks, dissolving into giggles again.

\---

“For real? Joe Exotic for president?”

“At this point we should probably just be glad he didn’t win.

“Should we though? I mean, I feel like it can’t be that much worse than where we’re at now.”

“Shit, you’re right. Joe Exotic for president!”

“I’ll see if I can order a bumper sticker on eBay.”

“Only if they're out of condoms.”

\---

“Wait!” Christen speaks abruptly, her head in Tobin’s lap as the other woman runs her fingers gently through her curls. “I just had the best idea.”

“What’s that?” Tobin laughs.

“What if for Halloween this year, we dress up like Carole and Joe Exotic?”

Tobin can’t help her giggle. “Babe, we haven’t even worn Halloween costumes in years.”

“Yeah, but, I don’t know, it’ll be funny. Lindsey invites us to her party every year, we should go!”

“Yup, you’re definitely a little past tipsy.”

“I’m being serious! Ooh, or we could be Joe Exotic and a tiger! Or no, you should wear one of those tiger print get-ups like Doc Antle’s wives. Baby, you’d be so sexy in one of those outfits. You could definitely be Doc's wife.”

“Mmm,” Tobin hums, non-committal. “How about I just be Christen Press’s wife?”

Christen pauses to consider a minute, then grins. “Yeah, Christen Press’s wife is gonna be super hot, too.”

“Gonna be?”

“Gonna be wife,” she winks. “Already super hot.”

\---

“Wait, why is he driving around with a skeleton in his passenger seat?”

“Is it weird that I don’t even think that’s weird anymore?”

“I kind of feel like I want to pet a tiger cub. But I also don’t because, you know, animal cruelty.”

“Right? But so cute.”

“So cute.”

“Wanna get a kitten?”

\---

“So what are we thinking?” Tobin asks, feet propped up on the coffee table, one arm wrapped around Christen where she lays against Tobin’s side. “Did Joe actually do it?”

Christen sighs. “I mean, he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who would deny it if he actually did it, right? Like, he’d be out there taking credit, bragging about it on the internet.”

“Writing a song about it,” Tobin laughs.

Christen throws her head back against the couch, giggling. “I can’t believe we spent seven hours of our lives on this show.”

“What else are we gonna do, babe? Not like we can go anywhere.”

“True,” Christen agrees. “And I’m never going to complain about time I get to spend on the couch next to you.” She reaches her hand up and laces her fingers together with Tobin’s.

“That’s really all I wanted,” Tobin smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of Christen’s head.

“Oh yeah? What about the story you needed to tell Tobin Jr.?”

“Eh,” Tobin shrugs. “I feel like this is going to end up being one of those ‘had to be there’ moments, you know. Li’l TJ is gonna look this show up and think we’re absolutely out of our minds.”

Christen smiles. “You’re a dork.”

“Your dork.”

“I love you.” Christen leans forward to grab her phone before propping her feet on the coffee table next to Tobin’s.

“What’re you doing?”

“If this is one of those ‘had to be there’ moments, let’s enjoy sharing our story now,” she shrugs, snapping a picture of their feet together, the Netflix home screen for _Tiger King_ glowing in the background.

“You gonna post that?”

“Either that or a video of myself saying ‘Hey, all you cool cats and kittens.”

Tobin laughs. “Will you please start your next re-inc livestream like that?”

“We’ll see,” Christen grins, tapping out a caption on her new instagram picture:

_Stay home. Stay safe. We’re all in this together. <3 _


End file.
